


Smut drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Break-up sex, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Masturbating, Oral, Pure Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, student/ teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: send me characters and the drabble number and I'll write it. I'll add more characters on the tag as I go along





	1. Chapter 1

Characters to choose from (please no m/m):

Steve rogers

Bucky Barnes

Tony stark

Clint Barton

Thor

Bruce Banner

Natasha Romanov 

Wanda Maximoff

Pepper Potts

Maria hill

Sharon carter

jemma Simmons 

Melinda May

daisy johnson

Bobbi Morse

Lincoln Campbell  
Leo Fitz  
Grant Ward  
Lance Hunter  
Alphonso “Mack” MacKenzie

Drabbles:

1\. Caught masturbating

 

2\. Blow Job.

  
3 Make up sex.

  
4\. One night stand.

  
5\. AU! High School- Touches you under the desk

  
6\. Sex In the closet.

  
7\. Hate Fuck.

  
8\. My hot new teacher.

  
9\. The struggles of being quiet during a meeting.

  
10\. Dry humping.

  
11\. Dirty talk.

  
12\. Fingering.

  
13\. “I think you need a spank.”

  
14\. That dress is too tight to take off.

  
15\. Jealous.

  
16\. Cheating.

  
17\. “If you make a sound; I’ll stop.”

  
18 Break up sex.

  
19\. “Swallow all of it.”

  
20\. “Look at the mess you made.”

  
21\. Sex up against the wall.

  
22\. “Babe I’m on the phone, can you not do that?”

  
23\. Voyeurism

  
24\. “Sit on my face baby.”

  
25\. “Beg for it.”

  
26\. “Eyes on me baby.”

  
27\. Oral

 

28\. Threesome


	2. Natasha/maria part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. Jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although there's no smut in this drabble I'm going to do a part two to this where there will be smut.

"What's wrong with you" Natasha heard Tony's voice as she stared at Maria from across the room.

"I don't like the way that bitch is all over Maria" She seething as She watched as her girlfriends friend running her hands all over her.

"Well why don't you distract yourself with her?" Tony pointed towards a woman whose breast were about pop out of her top. "She's been eyeing you all night and she looks like she's fun in the sack."

"She does" Natasha made eye contact with the woman and she sent her a flirty smile. Natasha made her way over to the gorgeous woman.

"H-h-hi" she stuttered.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" Natasha asked but she grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor before she could reply.

Natasha couldn't resist looking back at her girlfriend as she danced with he woman in front of her. What she was greeted with was a very angry Maria. She handed her drink to her friend she was talking to before making her way over her.

"Hey sweetheart who's this?" Maria asked as she was glaring at the woman dancing with her girlfriend.

"Hey this is-" Natasha waited for the woman to say her name.

"Amber." she replied as she continued to dance against Natasha's body.

"Well amber I'm going to have to steal your dance partner for a second" Maria replied coldly before she noticed a grin on Natasha's face.

"I'll be back in a second" Natasha kissed ambers cheek before she walk out of the room and waited for Maria.

She didn't have to wait long because a few seconds later Maria was in front of her. Her face was red with anger. "What the hell was that".

"Dancing" Natasha rolled her eyes as she was smiling on the inside.

"Bullshit. Why were you dancing with that random woman." Maria glared at her girlfriend.

"I didn't think you would notice since that fucking bitch was all over you earlier." Natasha responded.

"Who Tiffany?" Maria let out a dry laugh. "You danced with another woman because you were **jealous** of my friend?"

"A friend who wants to fuck you" Natasha got in Maria's face. "That bitch has been after you since we started dating".

"Tiffany means nothing to me Nat" Maria got ahold of Natasha's hand. "You're the woman that I love, not her." Maria was about to kiss Natasha's lips but was interrupted.

"Excuse me" they heard a females voice.

Turning towards the voice they noticed Tiffany and amber standing there with their arms crossed. "Natasha are we going to continue our dance?"

"No, she has better things to do " Maria responded for Natasha as she grabbed her hand and made their way towards the elevator. "I hope your ready because you're not going to be getting any sleep tonight." Maria pulled Natasha inside the elevator.

"Bring it hill." Natasha kissed Maria before the elevator door closed.


	3. Bucky/Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Caught masturbating  
> 26\. “Eyes on me baby.”

"Wanda can you go see what's taking Bucky so long? He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago" Steve asked Wanda as she finished stretching.

"Sure thing Steve" she replied before she exited the gym and made her way towards Bucky's room.

As Wanda got closer to his room she started getting these images of herself in very compromising positions with Bucky. The imagines were getting raunchier as she was getting closer to Bucky's.

Distracted by the images Wanda completely forgot to knock and just walked into Bucky's room. "Wanda" Bucky moaned

"Oh god, I'm sorry" Wanda apologized once she realized Bucky was **masturbating**.

"It's ok, Um I should of locked my door." Bucky looked embarrassed but didn't do anything to hide his cock.

"Yeah" Wanda laughed out of nervousness. "Um so you think about me when you, well you know"

"How did you-" Bucky watched as she got in front of him.

"I can read minds Bucky" Wanda kneeled down in front of him. "And your mind was flooded with images of me doing things to you."

"You don't-" Bucky went silent when he felt Wanda's lips around the tip of his cock.

"I want to, but it has to be quick. Steve sent me here to tell you to hurry up." Wanda replied before she took as much of Bucky's cock in her mouth before she began bobbing her head.

"Ohhhhh god" Bucky moved some hair that was covering Wanda's face. " **Eyes on me baby** , I want to see those gorgeous eyes staring back at me as you suck my cock."

"Mmmm" Wanda moaned as she looked up at him as she sucked faster.

"I'm almost there" a few seconds later Wanda felt Bucky's cum sliding down her throat. "Ohhhh shit."

"You're going to have to return the favor later" Wanda tucked Bucky's cock back in his sweats before she got up. "But we seriously need to get to training."

"Tell Steve I'm on my way." he stood up and gave her a kiss before she exited his room so he could get ready for training.


	4. Natasha/Maria part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Dirty talk.  
> 13\. “I think you need a spank.”  
> 20\. “Look at the mess you made.”  
> 25\. “Beg for it.”  
> 26\. “Eyes on me baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to my nat/Maria Drabble. This is the last part to it as well but don't worry I have a lot of other nat/Maria request.

Natasha and Maria kissed the entire ride up to Natasha's floor. Maria's hands were on Natasha's waist as Natasha tangled her finger in Maria's hair.

They pulled away once the elevator door opened and Natasha dragged Maria into her room. "Im in charge tonight so strip for me" Maria bit Natasha's ear as they stepped inside the room.

Natasha did what Maria told her. "Now what?"

"Come over here." Maria replied as she sat on the bed. " **I think you need a spank** for what you did back there". Maria patted her lap. Natasha bent over and soon was met with a stinging sensation.

"Ohhh" Natasha whimpered before Maria repeatedly her actions over and over again.

"You like that?" Maria spanked her again. "You're getting spanked for being bad and dancing with a whore at the party."

"Ohhhh god." Natasha moaned.

"You're taking this punishment well my love." Maria spanked her a few more times before she placed kiss on Natasha's butt cheeks. "That's enough, go lay down and spread your legs for me. I'm going to show you that you don't have to worry about me leaving you for someone else"

Natasha got up and crawled to the other end of the bed before laying down. Spreading her legs she started to run her fingers over her pussy.

"Don't touch yourself." Maria scolded her as she was taking off her clothes before she settled herself between Natasha's legs. "I'm going to take care of you". With that she started to attack Natasha's pussy with her mouth.

"Maria! ! ! !" Natasha moaned as she closed her eyes and pinched her nipples.

" **Eyes on me baby** " Maria replaced her mouth with her fingers and started to pump them harshly inside Natasha. "God you look so hot right now."

"Maria please" Natasha whined as she arched her back.

"What is it nat?" Maria purposely slowed down her movement. "I want you to **beg for it** "

"Please go faster Maria. Please" Natasha nearly screamed out of frustration.

With a wicked grin Maria picked up her pace and began fucking Natasha faster. "Was that so hard?"

"MARIA MARIA OH SHIT IM GOING TO CUM" Natasha was a moaning mess as she was nearing her orgasm. "MARIA ! ! ! !"

" **Look at the mess you made**." Maria moaned as Natasha started to squirt all over her fingers and the bed. "So wet"

Maria continued to move her fingers as Natasha rode her orgasm. "Fuck"

"You look delicious" Maria removed her fingers before she sucked on them inside her mouth. "Mmmm"

"Oh god" Natasha sat up and pulled Maria into a kiss. "Now it's my turn to show you that I prefer you over that slut at the party.".

"bring it Romanov" Maria mocked Natasha before Natasha flipped her so she was on top of her.

"Oh I will"


	5. Tony/Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught masturbating

Natasha just wanted a few minutes to herself so she could release some stress that she had been building up all day. Unfortunately for her a certain billionaire walked in on her as she was trying releasing said stress.

"Well hello there" Natasha opened her eyes once she heard Tony's voice

"What the hell are you doing in my room" she yelled as she removed her toy and placed it back in her drawer.

"I wanted to see what you were up to." Tony walked towards her. "You know you could've just asked for my help. I'd be more than happy to help you get off."

Swallowing her pride Natasha looked at Tony before responding "I need your help tony."

"Was that so hard to do?" Tony snickered before he started to undo his belt as Natasha started to remove her shirt and unhooked her bra.

"Yes" Natasha winked at him before she spread her legs for him.

Tony pounced on her, his lips were on hers as he teased her entrance. "Shit you're already soaking wet."

"Come on Tony I want to cum already" Natasha bit his lower lip.

"Fuck" Tony pushed himself inside her roughly before he set a brutal pace.

"Tony" Natasha moaned as she felt Tony's lips on her right nipple.

"Oh you're close aren't you? I can feel you tightening around me" tony grabbed Natasha by the waist and pulled her up so she was now bouncing on his cock. "Your tits look amazing as they bounce."

"Fuck I'm close" Natasha threw her head back

"Let go" Tony growled as he was approaching his orgasm as well but didn't want to cum until she came first.

"TONY" Tony felt Natasha coming and that triggered his own orgasm.

"Ahhh" Tony roared as he laid Natasha back on the bed and began fucking her faster as he spilled himself inside her.

"Tony" Natasha moaned in pure ecstasy.

"Oh I needed that." Tony sighed. He started to slow down as he started to come down from his high.

"That's for the help." Natasha laughed as Tony pulled out and got up.

"You know how to contact me. Just contact me and I'd be happy to be between your legs again." he grinned at her as he started getting dressed.

"Careful Tony, I might take you up on that offer"

"Oh I know you will sweetheart." Tony gave Natasha smug look before he left her alone in her room.


	6. Thor/Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "one night stand"  
> "sex in a closet"  
> "sex up against the wall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me more Thor/Natasha requests. I actually quite like this pairing

"Who's that?" Natasha asked Clint as she noticed a tall blonde talking to coulson.

"Thor. He's the guy or I should say god that was in New Mexico." Natasha bit her lip as continued to stare at the god.

Smoothing out her dress she made her way over towards the men who were sharing stories. "Hey guys"

"Hey Natasha" Coulson smiled at her. "Have you met Thor?"

"No I haven't" Natasha extends her hand and Thor takes it. "Natasha"

"Thor" Thor kisses her hand as he not so subtlety checked her out.

Sensing the sexual tension between the two Coulson slowly starts to walk away and tries to find someone else to talk to.

"I'm thirsty, let's go get me a drink." Natasha tells Thor before she links her arm with his.

An hour and countless shots Thor and Natasha stumble inside of of Tony's closets. Natasha hiked up her dress and remove her underwear as Thor unbutton unzipped his pants. "I have never had intercourse in such a small space."

"There is a first time for everything" Natasha untied the top of her dress and her breast popped out.

"You are gorgeous" Thor pulled down his pants and underwear before he lifted Natasha up by her thighs. Pressed her up against the wall Thor began peppering Natasha's neck with kisses before pushed himself inside her.

"Fuck" Natasha screamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're so big, I love it". Thor just let out a laugh as he continued to pounded into her.

The small room started to smell more and more like sex and they went at like animals. "Ass" Natasha moaned as she felt her orgasm coming.

"What?" Thor asked confused.

"I want you to cum in my ass" Natasha panted before Thor pulled out and Natasha unhooked her legs from his waist.

Thor turned her around and bent her over before he buried his cock inside Natasha's ass.

"Thor" Natasha screamed again as she placed her hands on the wall as he mercilessly fucked her ass.

"I'm very close to cumming" Thor warned.

"I want you to cum" Natasha slipped one of her hand between her legs and started rubbing her clit. "Thor"

"Natasha" Thor roared as he shut his eyes and came with Natasha cumming shortly after.

"Fuck that was amazing" Natasha laughed as reached behind her and got ahold of the back of Thor's neck while the other one was still on the wall.

"Will I ever see you again" Thor asked kissed the back of Natasha's neck as he started to slow down until he eventually stopped and pulled out. Natasha fixed her dress and made her way around Thor so she could get out.

"Who knows" Natasha replied before she walked out and joined the party, looking for her next victim.


	7. Clint/Natasha part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. Jealous.  
> 16\. Cheating

Natasha's blood was boiling as she watched her boyfriends arm around her best friend. Sure they were just training but something inside her knew that something was going on between them. She just doesn't have any proof.

"Clint, I'm going to dinner with Maria and Sam are you coming?" Natasha got their attention.

"I can't" Clint let go of Wanda. "Wanda still has to finish training"

"Alright well have fun." she rolled her eyes before she exited the gym.

Dinner didn't last long though because sam had to work in the morning. Natasha was ok with it though because that meant that she could have alone time with Clint. Unfortunately for her as she got closer to her room she could vividly hear Wanda's voice coming from her room.

"Oh god CLINT ! ! ! !" Natasha heard.  
  
Knowing she wasn't going to like what was going to be on the other side Natasha barged into hers and Clint's room. What she was met with was her boyfriend fucking her supposedly best friend.

"I fucking knew it ! ! ! !" Natasha yelled, grabbing her cheating boyfriends attention. "How could you"

"Nat" Clint pulled out of Wanda and rushed over to Natasha.

"Don't" Natasha said in a stern voice. "I thought we were friends" Natasha looked over at Wanda who looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry" Natasha could faintly hear Wanda apologize.

"How long have you two been been fucking behind my back" both Clint and Wanda looked down at the question. "Answer me ! ! !"

"A year and a half" Clint admitted

"Are you fucking kidding me" Natasha could feel her heartbreaking. They have been having an affair for a year and a half.

"I'm sor-" Wanda started.

"You two make me sick" Natasha could feel tears streaming down her face. "I have to get out of here" she ran out of the room and out of the tower. She wanted to get away from the people she loved who betrayed her in the cruelest way.


	8. Steve/Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. That dress is too tight to take off.  
> 20\. “Look at the mess you made.”  
> 24\. “Sit on my face baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I went overboard but I just love the thought of Wanda and Steve being a couple

 

"You guys are honestly so cute together, I'm so happy for you guys." Natasha gushed to Steve and Wanda as they announced to everyone that they were officially dating.

"Thank you Natasha." Steve wrapped his arm around Wanda's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Im happy that I get to call this beautiful doll my girlfriend"

Wanda couldn't help but blush at Steve comment. Ever since she started dating Steve her life was finally coming together again. He helped her through the death of her brother and she helped him through Peggy's death.

"And I'm happy I get to call him my boyfriend." Wanda clung to Steve as she replied to Natasha.

"Aw I'm so happy for you guys" Natasha repeated before she walked away from the beaming couple.

"As much as I love spending time with our friends." Steve whispered into Wanda's hair as his hand started to move from her waist to her ass. "I want to go back to my place and have you all to myself."

"Let me say goodbye to our friends and then we can go." Wanda replied before she pecked her boyfriends lips and started to say goodbye to all of her friends.

Once they were inside Steve's apartment they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. "This **dress is too tight to take off**."

"Then rip it" Wanda moaned as she unbuckled Steve's belt. "I can always buy a new one" Wanda could hear the fabric rip as Steve ripped her dress off and lifted her up by her thighs. "Let's take this to your bedroom"

Steve carried Wanda into his bedroom as and kept whimpering please. "What do you want" Wanda asked

“For you to **sit on my face baby**.” Steve replied as he set Wanda down on his bed and they took off the remainder of their clothes.

"You're going to have to lay down then" Wanda moved to the side so Steve could lay down. Once he was laying down Wanda positioned herself so her pussy was above Steve's mouth.

"Wanda please" Steve begged again before Wanda placed her hands on Steve's chest and lowered herself onto Steve's face.

Wanda let out a long moan as Steve got straight to the point started eating Wanda out. "Steve !"

Leaning forward Wanda got ahold of Steve's cock and started to pump him a few times before she took him in her mouth.

Wanda felt a vibration as Steve moaned and that encouraged her to bob her head faster. She wanted to make his cum before he made her. Unfortunately for her Steve started to alternate using his fingers and tongue and soon she felt herself cumming all over Steve's face.

" **Look at the mess you made**." Steve laughed as Wanda got off of Steve started to wipe some of the cum off of his face and and licked it off his fingers. "Get on all fours for me Wanda." he ordered and Wanda happily followed his orders.

Once she was on all fours Steve got behind her and thrusted into her. He set a fairly rough pace seeing as he wanted to cum already.

"Steve" Wanda screamed. Steve dug his fingers and started to pick up his pace as his orgasm that was fast approaching.

"Wanda" Steve groaned before he felt himself cum inside his girlfriend.

Wanda purred as she came down from her second orgasm and felt Steve rubbing her ass before he pulled out. "Wow"

"I love you Wanda, I love you so much" Steve laid down and pulled Wanda so she was laying on top of him.

"I love you too Steve" Wanda placed a few kisses on Steve's lips before she moved down to his neck.

Steve was caressing Wanda's back as she continued to leave kisses on his neck. "Someone's still feeling frisky. Don't you want to rest a bit before we do it again."

"No, I want you now" Wanda replied as she sat up and looked at him.

"Alright then" Steve was about to sit up but Wanda pushed him back.

"I'm in charge" Wanda grinned as she got his cock and started to jack him off. Steve just laid back as smiled at Wanda and thanked the lucky stars that he had her in his life.


	9. Pepper/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22\. “Babe I’m on the phone, can you not do that?”

It was peppers birthday getaway and Tony flew them out to a private island to celebrate. Unfortunately Pepper was glued to her phone all morning .

Growing inpatient Tony got up and stood behind pepper as she continued to talk. He moved her hair to the side and started leaving open mouth kisses on the back of her neck. Tony could hear her breath hitch so he slid both of his hands under her shirt and cupped her breast.

" **Babe I’m on the phone, can you not do that?** " pepper whispered away from the phone before placing it against her ear again.

"Nope" Tony replied before he unhooked peppers bra. "Now lift up your arms"

"I'm going to call you back" pepper spoke before she ended the call lifting her arms up so Tony could remove her shirt.

"You have been working all morning." Tony turned her around once he removed her shirt. "It's your birthday getaway, that mean no work."

"I'm sorry but the deal was about to slip so I had to act fast." pepper apologized before she realized Tony didn't bother to put on clothes.

Pepper felt Tony unbuttoning her pants before he pulled them and her underwear down. "It's ok just go lay down"

Pepper crawled on the bed and laid down like Tony said. She looked up at her boyfriend and smiled before he joined her.

"You're mine." Tony whispered before he thrusted inside her making pepper moan with delight. Wrapping her legs around his waist peppers moans grew louder as Tony continued to thrust into her.

"Tony" pepper scratched Tony's back as Tony thrust were becoming rough with every second that passed.

As painful as it is remembering how Tony was before they got together she understood why all of Tony's previous lovers were so loud when they had sex. He was an excellent lover.

"Pepper Pepper oh fuck Pepper" Tony repeated as he watched the woman beneath him unravel with every thrust. "You're close aren't you"

"Yes" pepper whimpered

"Then let go" Tony reached down and started rubbing her clit so she could cum.

"Tony" pepper screamed as she arched her back and came all over his cock.

"Pepper" Tony moaned before he came inside her. Both of them were moaning messes as they enjoyed their orgasm.

Once both of their orgasms disappeared Tony pulled out and laid down next to pepper.

"That was amazing" pepper let out a small laugh as she closed her eyes for a second.

"I know" Tony sat up and looked down at his girlfriend. "And there's more to come. Now let's go walk along the beach."

"Ok" pepper got up and made her way over to the closet to get dressed.

"You don't need to put on clothes, we're alone on the island so no one will see you naked. Just me" Tony informed pepper was a smirk as he got up.

"Alright then." pepper replied as Tony grabbed her hand and walked outside to enjoy their day.


	10. Clint/Natasha part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 Break up sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so depressing oh my god ! ! !

It had been a week since Natasha has left. She had been hiding out at a hotel that Tony graciously paid for because he felt bad about what happened. Both Clint and Wanda have been leaving messages about how sorry that she found out the way she did.

What hurt Natasha the most was the fact that they didn't apologize for having the affair. They were just apologizing because they got caught.

Natasha knew she couldn't stay in the hotel forever so she made her way towards place she called home. She made her way into the living room and was greeted to her ex boyfriend and ex best friend making out on the couch. "I bet you guys are relieved you guys can make out anywhere you want now that everyone knows about you two."

"Natasha you're back." Wanda pulled back but remained seated on Clint's lap.

"Can I speak to my- I mean your boyfriend alone?" Natasha asked as she tried really hard not to attack the woman who stole her love.

"Sure. I'll meet you back at the room" Clint kissed Wanda before he sat her down on the couch and followed Natasha into there once shared room.

Once inside Natasha notice all of Clint's stuff was gone. "You moved out."

"Yeah, I moved in with her the day after you left. Um what did you want to talk about?" Clint scratched the back of his head before he sat down on the bed.

"How did this start" Natasha got right to the point as she sat down next to him.

"We were on a mission together and we got drunk" Clint replied. "She told me that she knew I was in love with her and that she felt the same way. One thing led to another and well-"

"You guys have been fucking ever since" Natasha finished. "Did you guys go on dates? We're all the missions you couldn't get out of just a cover so you guys could get it on"

"Yes" Clint replied "every time fury would send Wanda on a mission I would volunteer to go."

"So mission you guys were sent on while back? The one you absolutely couldn't get out out of even though I had the flu?" Natasha recalled a last minute mission Clint and Wanda were sent on a while back.

"A cover up so we could celebrate our one year anniversary in Paris." Clint admitted. He took his lover to the city she had been dying to go to.

"Are you in love with her?" she already knew the answer but she wanted him to say it.

"Yes" he admitted "I'm sorry but yes I'm in love with Wanda. I've been in love with her since sokovia."

That confession destroyed Natasha. Her boyfriend of three years has been in love with her ex best friend for more than half of their relationship.

"So you were in love with her for two and a half years and having an affair for a year and a half." Natasha felt tears running down her cheeks. "Did you ever love me?"

"Yes but I fell out of love" Clint answered honestly. "I know that's fuck up of me to say that but it's true. I will always care for you but I don't love you, not the way I love Wanda."

"Why didn't you just break up with me instead of cheating on me." Natasha couldn't believe she had been played. She wondered if every time they were having sex he was thinking of Wanda.

"I tried to so many times but every time I was about to I chickened out."

"The most fucked thing about all of this is that I'm still in love with you." Natasha looked into his eyes.

"Again I'm sorry for hurting you. I hope you find someone who will treat you like a queen." Clint was about to get up when she grabbed his hand.

"Do you want to, you know. One last time?" Natasha knew she was going to regret it but she wanted to be with him one last time before she can officially say it's over.

"I don't know"

"Just one last time" Natasha begged

"Alright" Clint grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. This kiss felt different though, it felt stiff. She guessed he was no long putting up an act anymore and he was just kissing her for the sake of it.

They removed each other's clothes before Natasha went to her drawer and got a condom out. She handed Clint the condom so he could put it on. Once he slipped it on he was about to get between her legs before Natasha stopped him. "Let me be on top"

Clint laid down and Natasha got on top of him. Not waisting anymore time she got ahold of his cock and sunk down. She let out a sigh as he filled her up. After a few seconds Natasha started to move. "Oh Clint."

Natasha noticed that Clint's eyes were closed as she was fucking him with every ounce of love she still had for the man. "Wanda" He started moaning the other woman's name. "Oh Wanda"

"Oh god" Natasha realized this was a mistake. She closed eyes and prayed his orgasm would come soon so he could leave.

"Wanda ! ! ! !" Clint shouted as he came inside the condom. "Do you want me to keep going until you cum?"

"No" Natasha replied coldly before she got off of him and he got up to throw away the condom.

"Goodbye Clint" Natasha looked away from him as he was getting dressed.

"Goodbye Natasha." Clint looked at Natasha one last time before leaving her all alone in her room feeling unloved.


	11. Sharon/Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. AU! High School- Touches you under the desk

 

Steve was stunned when Sharon ran up to him before class and gave him a hug. She was just so excited that she got an A+ on a project they worked on together. I mean he did do all the work but he didn't care now because he was getting a hug as a reward. "We got an A+ on the project ! ! ! Thanks for doing project Stevie, you're an angel"

"It was nothing" Steve blushed as he replied to his crush.

"It's not nothing Stevie, you got me an A+. I feel like I need to give or do anything to you" Sharon twirled her hair as she touched Steve's chest. "Anything"

Steve gulped at her boldness. "Anything?"

"Any-"

"Everyone take their seats." Sharon was interrupted by Mr. smith who was turning on the tv in the room and popped in a movie.

During the first half of the movie Sharon was thinking of ways to repay Steve for what he did for her.

Looking over at the skinny boy she wondered if he's ever been touched by a girl before. She had to admit that he was a cute guy and then it came to her, she was going to jack him off in the middle of class.

Sharon reached over and squeezed Steve's thigh, grabbing his attention."What are you-"

"Just keep quiet ok. I'm repaying you right now" Sharon whispered as she slipped her hand inside his pants and started jerking him off.

Steve couldn't believe this was actually happening. Sharon the most popular girl in school was giving him the most unpopular guy in school a hand job in the middle of class.

He was trying so hard not to make a sound as Sharon tugged on his cock before rubbing her thumb over the tip.

"Are you going to cum Stevie?" she asked as she smiled. Although she couldn't see it she could feel that Steve was much bigger than she would of expected. She was picturing herself getting fucked by this boy who was on the verge of cumming.

"Sharon" Steve whimpered before came on Sharon's hand. She pulled her hand out and licked her hand clean. Yup she was definitely going to fuck him later.

Almost as if on cue mr. Smith turned on the lights. "Mr. rogers are you ok do you need to go to the nurses office again." Mr. smith asked as he took in the poor boys current state.

"Yyyyes I'm ok." Steve stuttered causing Sharon to giggle because she knew she was the cause of the frail boys conduction.

"I don't think he's ok mr. smith" Sharon told the teacher. "If you want I can take him to the nurses office."

"Thank you ms. Carter" the teacher told her.

She got up and took Steve's hand before they walked out of the classroom. "Let's go behind the bleachers and continue what I started back there"

Steve was in shock that all of this was happening. "Bucky is not going to believe me when I tell him about this"


	12. Steve/Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Caught masturbating

Steve knew he should of just kept walking but he couldn't help himself. He could hear Wanda whimpering on the other side of the door.

Who is with her that is bringing her so much pleasure? He knew she broke up with her boyfriend Trent last week because she caught him with another girl so it can't be him.

He knew he shouldn't have but Steve quietly opened Wanda's door and peeked inside. Steve felt like he was going to explode in his pants as he watched Wanda pleasuring herself with a sex toy.

"Of crap" Steve whispered and got the attention of the woman pleasing herself.

"Steve?" Wanda called his name.

"I'm sorry" Steve apologized as he was feeling around for the doorknob so he could open the door and leave.

"Wait" Wanda removed the toy "do you want to help me out?"

Steve didn't know if she was being serious or not. He wanted to say yes so bad. "I'm being serious Steve. Do you want to help me out? I can tell you want to" Wanda pointed at Steve's boner.

Steve had been dreaming about this moment for far too long so he nodded his head and started to get undressed. Wanda in the mean time pulled a condom out of her night stand.

"Thank you" Steve thanked Wanda as she handed him the condom and he put it on. "Um im sorry in advance if I don't last long, it's been a while since I've made love to someone."

"It's ok I'm almost there anyways." Wanda assured him before he thrusted into her. "Oh geez."

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Steve asked as he continued to move inside her.

"No just keeps moving. You're doing great" Wanda closed her eyes as she enjoyed Steve's cock.

With every minute that passed Steve became more confident with himself and started to get rough.

"Steve" Wanda tightly held onto Steve as he was trying to show her that he could fuck her better than her no good cheating boyfriend or should he say ex boyfriend.

"Steve I'm going to-" Wanda let out a shriek as she came. "YESSSSSS"

Steve felt his orgasm hitting him as well "Oh god Wanda I love you so much" Steve declared his love to brunette beauty as he came. "I love you I love you oh fuck I love you so much."

Once they both came down from their high Steve finally pulled out and some of Wanda's cum was running down her leg. Steve went into Wanda's bathroom to throw away the condom and came back with paper towels.

"Did I hurt you?" Steve asked as he cleaned up the naked woman on the bed.

"No, you just fucked me really good." Wanda laughed as she looked at him.

"Was I better then Trent?" Steve asked hoping she says yes.

"Way better than Trent" Wanda replied .

"Good" Steve laid beside her as he played with her hair. "You know i meant it when I said that I love you right? I didn't just say it because we were having sex. I love you Wanda and I want to be with you."

"I know." Wanda grabbed his hand "but I still need time to heal from my heartbreak. I need to love myself before I could love you."

"Take all the time you need." Steve kissed Wanda's hand. "I'll wait for you."

"Thank you" Wanda kissed Steve on the lips before they drifted off to sleep.


	13. Natasha/ Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. The struggles of being quiet during a meeting.  
> 12\. Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a potential part two if you guys want it

"Alright stark can begin." fury announced as the meeting started. Tony called a meeting so he could demonstrate the new weapons he created for the team.

Natasha wasn't happy about this meeting because her and Steve were in the middle of a heated make out session. She also knew Steve wasn't happy about the meeting either because he was semi hard when they were interrupted. So now they're in meeting and Steve was still feeling particularly frisky.

"Steve don't." Natasha warned Steve but that didn't stop him. He kept rubbing his hand against her thigh before he started moving it up and was going towards Natasha's "Steve"

Steve just smiled as he reached the top of her jeans and unbuttoned them before he dipped his hand inside her pants. "Keep quiet."

This was one of Natasha's worst nightmares. She told Steve she didn't like when her partners tried anything with her while they were in the middle of doing something important. All she could think of right now was Steve bending her over and fucking her in front of her teammates.

Natasha could faintly hear a feminine laugh and noticed Wanda was looking at them. Wanda bit her lip as she watched the red head getting flustered. She was sending Natasha images of the three of them having sex which caused Natasha to get even more flustered.

Natasha winked at her letting her know that she enjoyed the images Wanda was sending her before she focused on her boyfriends fingers.

"You're close aren't you?" Steve whispered as he moved his fingers faster until he felt Natasha tightening around his fingers.

"Mmmm" Natasha moaned quietly as she rested her head against Steve's shoulder as came all over his fingers. After a few seconds Steve removed his hand from Natasha's pants and Natasha buttoned them back up.

"Yo love birds pay attention! I don't want you guys to blame me if you blow off a finger because you were paying attention to the demonstration." Tony called out the couple causing everyone to look at them.

"Sorry" they both said.

"You're going to pay for it later rogers." Natasha whispered into her boyfriends ear as Steve smirked at the fact that he made his girlfriend flustered.

"I doubt that." Steve whispered back . What Steve didn't know was Natasha was planning on asking a certain brunette to help her get revenge on her boyfriend.


End file.
